


A Fragile Miracle

by Spin_a_tale_for_the_world



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Other, Parental Bobby Nash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spin_a_tale_for_the_world/pseuds/Spin_a_tale_for_the_world
Summary: Bobby rushes to UCLA Medical Center after a cryptic call from his youngest firefighter, leaving behind a terrified crew at their weekly family dinner. A surprise he never would have expected was waiting for him, one that has the possibility of making everyone's life brighter or to break Evan Buckley forever.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew
Comments: 118
Kudos: 707





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rated mature due to references of intentional neglect of a child. Please proceed with caution. It takes place after Maddie's abduction, but before the fire truck explosion which does not occur in this universe.

“Anyone heard from Buck yet?” Bobby asked while trying to balance the full, and heavy, dishes he was moving over to the table. He sent Eddie a grateful nod when the younger man rushed over to take one of the three dishes off his hands.

“I haven’t heard from him in a couple of days,” Eddie admitted, as he shifted the hot dish away from his body, “I just figured he’s still focused on Maddie.” Bobby winced at the reminder that they’d nearly lost both Maddie and Chimney barely over a month ago. Both had been making amazing headway in their recovery, but their relationship had soured slightly. It also meant that most of them hadn’t seen Buck’s sister in over a week.

“That’s where my focus would be,” Bobby admitted leading Eddie over to the outdoor table where Athena was setting places with Chim’s help. Despite the situations that had forced him to Los Angeles, Bobby had grown to love the city and the ability to be outside year-round. It meant that he could grill and have family over without overwhelming the house.

The fire captain took a moment to take in the sight of his family around him. Hen and Karen were talking with Denny, Harry, and Christopher about something off in the corner. Based on the way Karen was pointing to her phone, and then the sky, it had something to do with the stars. Buck was the only one still missing, but he was certain the young man would walk through the door any minute.

“Dinner’s ready!” Athena called, drawing everyone to the table. She looked at Bobby with a soft smile, “He’ll be here. You know that boy wouldn’t miss your food. He lives on instant ramen and take-out if he’s not eating with this family.”

“We’re working on it,” Bobby defended with a smile, “He’s got a pretty decent grasp on breakfast, we just keep getting interrupted.” As if to accentuate his words, his phone rang from his back pocket. He smiled as his fiancée rolled her eyes and they moved towards the rest of the group.

“Speak of the devil,” he muttered when he saw Buck’s name on the caller ID, “Hey Buck, you on your way?” He was greeted with silence only broken by harsh breathing, “Buck? Everything okay?” He noticed the soft chatter that had been going around the table fade off as the rest of his crew turned their attention to the captain.

“Bobby, help.” The sob and sorrow in Buck’s voice had Bobby at the door with his keys in his hands before he even realized he was moving.

“Where are you?” He was only answered with more sobs as he got into the driver’s seat, ignoring the frantic and concerned calls from the others as they trailed after him. He fought to keep his voice calm as he took off in his LAFD Captain’s SUV with lights and sirens going, “Buck, I need to know where you are in order to help.” The sobs coming over the phone softened to sniffles.

“UCLA Medical Center,” he finally managed to get out.

“Okay Buck,” Bobby told him, “I’m on my way. Can you tell me what happened?”

“I...I…,” Buck was interrupted by a weak cry that Bobby could barely hear and couldn’t explain, “I’ve gotta go.”

“Buck don’t- damn it!” Bobby swore as he tossed his phone into the passenger seat and pressed harder on the gas pedal. The last fifteen minutes to the hospital were tense and Bobby skidded to a halt in front of the emergency room entrance.

“I need to know where Evan Buckley is,” Bobby nearly shouted out as soon as he hit the ER nurse’s station. The nurse jolted a little in surprise, but thankfully he started typing within seconds.

“Relationship?”

“Father,” Bobby found himself blurting without thinking, and his eyes went wide for a second before composing himself to try and maintain the half-truth. After a few minutes of searching the nurse frowned and looked up at him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I don’t have a record of anyone by that name in the ER or currently admitted.”

“He called me,” Bobby insisted setting his phone on the counter, pointing at it as if it would explain everything, “He told me he was here.”

“Could he be visiting anyone?”

“Maddie,” Bobby told him, “Maddie Buckley. She-” he stopped when his phone pinged again, this time with a text from Buck, “Where’s room 5401?”

“Fifth floor ICU,” The nurse told him. Bobby ran for the elevators, ignoring the nurse calling him back, “You need a visitor pass!”

The elevator seemed to take forever and Bobby had to resist the urge to keep slamming the button for the floor. Once it finally got there, Bobby immediately started searching for any kind of sign to tell him how to get to room 5401. He was so intent on his search, that he nearly missed the man he was there to see, sitting on one of the waiting room chairs. There was a woman next to him who seemed to be doing her best to comfort him.

“Buck?” Bobby moved towards his firefighter, scanning his eyes over the younger man’s body to search for any injuries, “You okay?” When Buck looked up, Bobby could see that his eyes were red from crying and the skin around them swollen.

“I don’t know,” Buck looked so lost that Bobby pulled him up into a firm hug. Bobby could feel him shuddering with every breath, so he turned his attention to the woman that had been sitting with Buck. She was dressed in a light blue blouse and gray slacks that complimented her warm brown skin that reminded him of May.

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” He asked her from over Buck’s shoulder.

“Captain Nash I take it?” She smiled softly at him, moving forward and shaking his hand awkwardly when he held it out to her, “Noemi Chance. I’m a social worker with Child Protective Services.”

“Okay?” Bobby said slowly, now more confused than concerned, “As far as I know, Buck is significantly over eighteen.” He was aiming for levity and it earned him another small smile from the woman and even a slightly hysterical, chuckle from Buck.

“Why don’t we sit down.” With Noemi’s help, Bobby gets Buck back into a chair and crouches in front of him.

“I’m going to text Athena,” Bobby told him, “Everyone’s worried about you. Especially since I kind of bolted after you called.” That seemed to snap Buck a little out of his shock. He lifted his gaze to look at Bobby with a slight frown.

“It’s Thursday,” Buck whispered glancing down the hall for a second as if he was waiting for someone, “I missed family dinner. I’m sorry Bobby.”

“No Buck it’s okay,” Bobby said placing a hand on the other man’s knee, “I’m glad you called, and whatever is going on here is clearly serious. We’re here for you.”

“Thanks Bobby,” Buck said softly, picking at his fingers in an unusual show of anxiety still glancing down the hall periodically. The captain pulled out his phone and quickly sent Athena a text that simply said ‘UCLA Medical center. 5th floor’.

“Okay,” Bobby gave Noemi his full attention, “Can you get me caught up?”

“A week ago, my department was alerted to a possible child in a dangerous situation. Upon our arrival at the reported location, we found a nineteen-month-old male in a severely alarming state. The decision was made to remove the child immediately and contact LAPD with a possible criminal case,” Noemi told him, “He was brought here for evaluation and care.”

“What does that have to do with Buck?” Bobby asked, keeping his hand on Buck’s knee to remind the kid that he was still there.

“Mr. Buckley was contacted as the father on file,” She explained with a sympathetic look at the young man next to her. Bobby suddenly realized why Buck kept looking down the hall.

“He didn’t know,” Bobby told her, “He would have told us, and he would have been there for that kid from day one.”

“The mother confirmed that she never told Mr. Buckley about her pregnancy,” Noemi assured him, “or about the existence of his son. Because of that, he’s been offered temporary custody, which he’s accepted.” 

“This is insane,” Bobby muttered, squeezing Buck’s knee and looking up at him with a smile, “Buck you’re a dad.”

“I am,” Buck’s smile was wobbly, bittersweet, “But they don’t know if he’s going to make it.” Bobby felt his heart drop, knowing the pain of losing a child all too well and knowing how much it would break the sensitive young man to lose the child he’d just found.

“Captain Nash,” Noemi drew that man’s attention back to her, “This is being investigated as a case of felony neglect. Based on some of the mother’s statements, this may have been intentional.”

“God,” Bobby whispered, ignoring the buzz from the phone at his hip, “Buck.”

“It’s my fault,” Buck sobbed, “she hated him because he looks like me.” It was devastating to see Bobby’s own history reflected back at him in the young firefighter blaming himself for the pain of his child. Only this time, he hadn’t caused any of it.

“None of this is your fault Mr. Buckley,” Noemi assured him before Bobby can even make a sound, “None of it, and I know this is incredibly hard, but your son needs you right now.” Buck sniffed and cleared his throat harshly, clearly trying to get himself under control.

“I’m okay,” Buck insisted wiping furiously at tears that are still running down his face.

“No, you’re not,” Bobby told him, “and that’s okay. I’m here, and the rest of our family will be here soon.” Bobby made sure to stress the word family, but he wasn’t sure if it was for Buck’s benefit, or for the social worker’s. Either way, it earned him a huff of a hollow laugh from the younger man, “I’m going to talk to Noemi for a second. You good while I do that?” He patted Buck’s knee when the younger man nodded and tilted his head towards the hall indicating for Noemi to follow him. Thankfully, she complied and they were able to talk out of earshot.

“How likely is it that Buck will get permanent custody?” Bobby asked quietly, not wanting to give Buck anything else to worry about, “Because if you give him custody, just to take it away later, it will break him.”

“If the child survives,” she reminded him gently, and Bobby was able to fight back his instinctive flinch, “Then Mr. Buckley has a better chance than anyone else. The maternal grandparents have shown no interest from what we can tell, it looks like they’ve never even met their grandson. Provided he can prove that he has the capability to emotionally and financially care for his son, I doubt any judge wouldn’t grant him custody. It’s clear he already has a solid support system.”

“He does,” Bobby assured her, “You said this happened a week ago, how long has Buck been here?” Noemi actually smiled at that.

“He was contacted three days ago, once we were able to confirm paternity,” she told him, “and he hasn’t left since. I’m actually hoping you can convince him to go home and at least shower.” 

“Not likely,” Bobby chuckled, “But we’ll give it our best shot.”

“Thank you,” Noemi relaxed a little at the captain’s words and glanced back at where Buck was now pacing the waiting room floor, “Honestly, based on what I’ve seen so far, I think he’s exactly what that little boy needs.” Bobby really did smile at that and joined her in watching the worried father.

“That kid’s got the biggest heart I’ve been lucky enough to encounter,” Bobby told her, “He loves with his entire being and will do absolutely anything to protect the ones he considers family, even strangers. I don’t think anyone could have a better father.”

“That’s good to hear,” Noemi admitted, “We don’t always get happy endings in my line of work, so it’s nice to see one.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” The pair shared a glance loaded with memories of failures and losses that would never be forgotten, “Can I talk to the doctor in charge of…” Bobby stopped realizing that he didn’t even know the little boy’s name.

“I’ll get him paged,” Noemi assured him and disappeared down the hall. Bobby sighed, leaning against the wall as the enormity of the situation finally hit him. A quick glance at his phone told him that the rest of the team would be at the hospital within the next twenty to thirty minutes. Until then, it was up to him to do his best to comfort Buck.

“How’re you holding up?” He asked softly as he slid into the chair next to his youngest firefighter.

“My son could die and I’ve barely had any time with him,” Buck managed to sob out, “Oh god.” Bobby held the man as he broke, harsh sobs racking his frame and just offered his silent support. All he could do was let Buck cry it out after being strong for who knows how long.

“I’ve got you Buck,” Bobby whispered, “I’ve got you.”

Once Buck had cried himself out, and nearly to sleep, they sat there waiting for any word. It seemed like hours, though Bobby knew it couldn’t have been more than ten minutes before a nurse poked her head around the corner. She smiled sadly at the sight of the slumped over man and walked over to kneel in front of him.

“Mr. Buckley?” She said, touching his hand softly. Buck popped up, nearly falling out of his chair and managed to bring his focus to the older woman, “We’re ready for you.”

“Thank you,” Buck said, already moving down the hallway. He paused for a moment before he turned back to Bobby, “Do you want to meet him?” The question was shy and it made Bobby smile almost as big as when Athena agreed to marry him.

“I’d love to,” Bobby told him and walked over to clap a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, “Lead the way.” They walked down the hall together until they reached the door to room 5401 and Bobby let Buck lead him in.

The room was surprisingly cheerful for a pediatric ICU, but it made sense, in a way. Hospitals could be frightening to adults let alone children who are often even more sensitive to things like that. It was a single room with a blue couch that fit perfectly in the window space and a chair on either side of the bed. It was clear that Buck had taken up residence in the recliner style chair on the right side of the bed, based on the blanket and pillow he quickly tossed aside.

“Hey monkey,” Buck said softly to the tiny body on the bed as he sat, “You feeling okay?” The small body on the bed was painfully skinny, and Bobby was positive he could accurately count all twelve sets of ribs if he wanted to. Bobby made a note to start looking into homemade baby food for when the little guy would finally get to head home. He couldn't fight off the emotions that welled up when he saw the sick baby’s eyes brighten just slightly from their dull sheen at the sight of Buck, and he let go of the stuffed rabbit that nearly matched him in size to reach for his father. Buck immediately gave him his right hand while the left was draped across the bony back. It was less than a minute later that the nurse entered holding a pile of blankets.

“Do you want to do it in the recliner?” She asked, “It’ll be more comfortable.” Buck nodded and, much to Bobby’s surprise, pulled off his shirt. It made sense a second later when, once Buck was seated, the nurse placed the baby directly onto Buck’s bare chest.

“Bobby,” Buck smiled more brightly than Bobby could ever remember as the nurse covered father and son with a soft blanket, “Meet Camden soon-to-be Buckley.” Bobby took a step forward and pressed a soft kiss to Camden’s head. His heart stuttered again when he realized that Camden had the same red birthmark above his left eye that his father did.

“Welcome to the family Camden,” he croaked, placing a hand on Buck’s shoulder, “I’m proud of you Buck.”


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie shifted uncomfortably as she waited for the elevator, praying it would go faster. She hated the fact that she’d had to find out from Chimney that her brother was apparently in the hospital when he called to see if she was okay, and if she knew anything about Buck. She got that three years of silence, no matter the reason, made it difficult for Buck to immediately think of her in a crisis but she hoped that she could change that soon.

“Maddie!” Chimney’s voice had her spinning around and she was greeted by the sight of Athena, Hen, and Eddie just a few steps behind the man who nearly died for her, “Have you heard anything?” The other three looked as eager for information as Maddie felt, and she felt a twinge of sadness at the fact that she couldn’t give them any information they didn’t already have.

“No,” Maddie shook her head, trying not to burst into tears in front of the elevators, “His phone goes straight to voicemail.” Chimney clearly saw through her attempts to hide because he pulled her into his arms.

“Buck’s a fighter,” he assured her as he rubbed his hands up and down her back, “He’ll be fine.”

“He’s too stubborn to die anyway,” Eddie joked, but Maddie could see the uncertainty in his eyes and in the way he fidgeted, constantly checking the glowing numbers over the elevators.

“Bobby’s going to meet us in the waiting room,” Athena told them just as the up arrow next to the elevator went off, “He’ll fill us in.” They all piled in as soon as the doors opened, Maddie pressing the close door button frantically and letting out a small sigh of relief as they finally slid closed. The silence was only broken by the music piped through the metal box’s speakers and the ‘ping’ everything they passed a floor. Eventually, they reached the fifth floor and spilled out to see Bobby waiting for them.

“Is he okay?” Maddie blurted out the second her feet hit the linoleum, “Where is he?” Bobby put his hands up to calm her before setting them softly on her shoulders.

“He’s fine,” Bobby assured her, and then again to the people behind her, “He’s not hurt.”

“Then why is he here?” Eddie asked, speaking for the first time since they’d all arrived, “and why did you run out like he was dying.”

“Why don’t you sit down,” Bobby suggested, though the firm grip he had on her shoulders didn’t give her much of a choice. She complied, slowly while the rest of the team circled around them. Bobby sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, clearly not looking forward to revealing whatever news he had.

“Apparently,” he finally huffed, “One of the girls Buck slept with nearly two years ago got pregnant and didn’t tell him.”

“Buck’s got a kid?” Eddie nearly shouted before he caught himself, quieting sheepishly when the rest of the crew looked at him, “and he didn’t know?” Bobby shook his head, his face a grim mask.

“He didn’t know until CPS called him a few days ago.” Maddie couldn’t help but gasp, knowing that CPS involvement and a hospitalized child was never a good sign. Bobby nodded at her, “The social worker said it was a severe case of neglect.” She could hear Eddie swearing harshly in Spanish behind her and it sounded like Athena was calling someone at her precinct. Hen was muttering quietly with Chimney, most likely talking about what the baby might be facing based on the few medical terms Maddie was able to register.

“How bad is it?” Maddie asked quietly. Bobby shrugged helplessly and a look of defeat poured over his face. He sat down hard in one of the chairs.

“They don’t know if he’s going to make it,” Bobby admitted, and it looked like the words were physically painful for him to say. A quick glance at the rest of the team told her that they were all too engrossed in their conversations, or muttered swearing in Eddie’s case to hear what Bobby said.

“It’s a boy?” Maddie asked, her brain for some reason clinging to that fact rather than the idea that the toddler might not survive, “I have a nephew.” Bobby just nodded.

“Camden.” Maddie was barely able to hold back a sob at hearing her nephew’s name, “He’s ridiculously cute, but he’s so skinny and weak. God, it was hard to look at him and know that someone hurt him like that.”

“Where-”

“Captain Nash?” Everyone looked up to see a kind middle-aged man standing at the entrance of the hallway. The white coat clearly marked him as a doctor, and Maddie felt her estimation of him go up when she saw that his scrubs were covered in Winnie the Pooh characters and he had a stuffed animal attached to his stethoscope.

“That’s me,” Bobby said standing up to offer the doctor his hand, “Bobby Nash. This is Maddie Buckley, Evan’s sister. She’s the one you should talk to.”

“Hi,” the man said, holding a hand out to Maddie, “I’m Dr. Marks. I’ve been in charge of your nephew’s care since he was brought in, and your brother’s given me permission to talk about Camdon’s case with you both.”

“Maddie,” Maddie said shaking the offered hand and smiling tightly at the doctor, “How is he?”

“There was no evidence of physical abuse that we’ve seen, but it’s clear he’s been neglected for a significant amount of time,” Dr. Marks told her bluntly, “He’s massively dehydrated and malnourished. He’s been on IV fluids for the last week and we administered a nasogastric tube rather than risk trying to feed him orally. He’s been responding well so far, but our biggest concern right now is the various infections we’ve found. The diaper rash is slowly clearing up thanks to topical creams, and we’ve started broad-spectrum antibiotics for both that and pneumonia.”

“Holy crap,” Chim muttered, moving closer to Maddie to offer unspoken support, “Is he going to be okay.”

“To be honest it could go either way,” The doctor admitted with a sigh, causing everyone’s face to fall just a bit, “Children compensate amazingly well, so it can be difficult to tell sometimes. At this point, I would say he’s got a 50/50 chance, no more than 60/40. We’ll know more in a few days. Honestly, I think your brother’s helping him the most. He hasn’t left the floor since he got here.”

“Thank you,” Maddie muttered softly, praying to whatever higher power was listening that her brother wouldn’t lose his son after only knowing him for a few days. Dr. Marks nodded and turned away. Maddie lunged forward and managed to snag the sleeve of his coat, “Sorry, but can we see him.” The doctor smiled at her kindly and squeezed the hand that was still clutching his white coat.

“He’s in the middle of a feeding right now,” he told her, “but once they’re done, we can allow two people in at a time in addition to his father. I’ll have one of the nurses let you know when you can go in.” Maddie nodded and waited for the doctor to leave before she turned into Chimney’s chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and let her cry out her fear.

“I’ll take you,” Bobby said softly, setting a comforting hand on her back, “I’ll check in with Buck, then send someone else in.”

“Thank you,” Maddie said into Chimney’s chest, looking up at the older man.

“I just can’t believe Buck’s a dad,” Eddie blurted, and everyone burst out laughing at the shocked look on his face. He grinned sheepishly at everyone’s laughter, “He’ll be great at it.”

“He really will,” Maddie said, finally pulled her face away from Chimney’s shirt, “It’s all he’s ever wanted really. A family. It was basically just us growing up, so he made sure everyone knew he’d be a better parent than ours were.” She felt a gentle hand rest on her back and looked up to see the man her brother had come to see as his own father looking at her with affection in his eyes.

“I already talked to the social worker,” Bobby told her, “She thinks there’s a pretty good chance that Buck will get full custody once the case against the mother is closed.”

“Could she get custody back?” Maddie asked, “It happens sometimes with accidental neglect.”

“Not likely,” Athena’s voice kept Bobby from answering and drew everyone’s attention to her, “They couldn’t tell me much, but they’re building a felony case against the mother.”

“For those of us without a legal background,” Chim joked grimly, “That means?”

“That it was most likely intentional,” Athena told them, her face promising violence if she ever happened to run into the woman that harmed her oldest baby’s baby. Maddie noticed that Hen’s knees wobbled a little, and she settled herself back against the wall for support. The former nurse could only imagine the mother was unwillingly imagining what could have happened to her son Denny if her ex had kept custody, or regained it.

“That’s what the social worker said,” Bobby sighed and let himself collapse into one of the chairs, “How does someone do that to a kid? I don’t get it.”

“That’s because you’re a good man Cap,” Eddie looked a little sick himself, and was tapping his phone against his palm, “And not everyone is.”

“Thanks Eddie,” the captain said with a small smile. He nodded at the phone in the younger man’s hand that he hadn’t stopped tapping against his palm in the previous five minutes, “Call your son. We all know you want to.” There was a quiet round of laughter from the rest of the crew as Eddie smiled sheepishly and walked a little ways away to dial the familiar number.

“I’ll call Karen and let her know the kids might be there late,” Hen told them, wandering to the other end of the room, “Cause I’m not leaving until I get to meet my nephew.” Maddie couldn’t stop the giant smile that spread across her face even if she’d wanted to. It helped, knowing that her brother had such an amazing support system in place, even when she hadn’t been there for him.

“Family of Camden Buckley?” The nurse was clearly surprised at the speed with which the entire team spun around to look at him, “I can take two of you to the room.” Maddie was halfway across the room before she was aware that her feet had moved and she glanced back to see Bobby right behind her. Chim waved her forward when she glanced at him, Hen and Eddie were still on their respective phone calls, while Athena did something on her phone that Maddie could only assume was related to getting information on the case. Nodding once, she let the nurse lead her down the hall to meet the newest member of their extended family.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck was absolutely enamored with the little boy resting on his chest. The first time he’d held Camden, the toddler had clung to him as if he was afraid the little bit of comfort he’d tasted would be taken away at any minute and Buck couldn’t help but wonder how often it had already happened. He swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to keep his son from hurting again.

“I love you so much,” he whispered against the little hair that was left on the toddler’s head as he pressed a soft kiss. The doctors had told him the hair loss was a side effect of malnutrition, but that it should clear up as he got healthy again. Camden shifted slightly in his sleep, nearly knocking the blanket off with the motion and Buck was grateful when a familiar hand shifted it back in place.

“He’s so small,” Maddie said as she crouched next to the chair to get a better look at her sleeping nephew. Buck hadn’t realized just how relieved he was going to be to see his sister and he fought back tears as she nodded.

“The doctor said he’s had some delayed growth because he wasn’t being fed right,” Buck croaked quietly, “So he’s closer to the size of a one-year-old than he’s supposed to be.” It hurt to talk about what such a sweet baby had been forced to endure, but he wanted his family to know so they could help him heal.

“We’ll take care of him,” Bobby assured him from the doorway, “I’ve already got May looking up youtube videos on making baby food, and I’ll ask the doctor what special nutrition he’ll need.” The young father nodded his thanks, his throat tightening at the knowledge that his family will be there for his son just as he’d hoped.

“Thank you,” he whispered, prompting Bobby to walk over and squeeze his shoulder.

“You don’t have to thank us Buck. You’re part of our family, which means this little guy is our newest recruit,” Bobby assured him with a soft smile. He took a moment to brush a finger over Camden’s cheek, smiling at the sight of the baby sleeping so well. Maddie, like the nurse she was Buck thought, had already moved over to the whiteboard on the wall to see what the instructions were for the nurses and what medications her new nephew was on, “Who do you want to come in next?” Buck bit his lip, knowing exactly who he wanted to talk to and hoping his request wouldn’t offend any of his teammates.

“Could you send Eddie in?” Buck finally asked, “I have some single dad questions for him.” Bobby smiled brightly at him and chuckled, nodding before he gave Buck’s shorn hair and affectionate rub.

“You got it kid.” Buck watched his captain walked out, and marveled at how lucky he was to have been placed at the man’s firehouse. Bobby had become the surrogate father he’d always wanted and, hopefully, he’d be willing to act as Camden’s pseudo-grandfather. Holding Camden, Buck couldn’t imagine raising him the way he and Maddie had been raised. Their parents weren’t bad, per se, but they were distant, cold and Buck could recall searching the stands at games only to be disappointed when his parents were nowhere to be seen. It hurt to know that he hadn’t spoken to them in over six months, and he didn’t miss them.

“You’re thinking about mom and dad,” Maddie was looking at him with a familiar empathy in her eyes. The emotional absence of their parents had bothered her, but she had filled that void with friends while Buck, the more sensitive of the two, did everything he could to gain their attention.

“How do people do this?” Buck could feel the tears trailing down his face, “I know what mom and dad did was nothing compared to this, but they barely talked to us once we started going to school.” Maddie looked as broken as he felt, and she reached over to squeeze the hand that was settled on top of the blanket.

“I don’t know Evan,” she told him, “But that’s not what’s going to happen to him. He’s going to have an amazing, loving father and an entire fire crew that he’ll wrap around his little finger.”

“What if he-”

“No!” Maddie’s tone was firm in a way that made Buck smile again, “Don’t even think like that. Don’t go down that road. He needs your focus on him, not what if’s. We can deal with whatever happens as it comes.” Buck nodded and bent his head down to press another kiss to the top of his son’s head.

“I thought it was a prank,” Buck told her, earning a confused glance from his sister, “When they called me to tell me about him. I thought someone was messing with me, but they just kept talking. Even when they told me to come here I didn’t think it was real. Not until they brought me in here.” He ducked his head to hide the tears that were building up.

“Buck,” Maddie’s voice was soft, “It’s okay.”

“He was so small,” Buck gasped, his heart racing again as he relived the moment he saw his son for the first time, “And so skinny. I didn’t know what to do, I was so confused and then he looked at me.”

“And it clicked,” Maddie finished. Buck smiled at the fact that she still knew him so well.

“It really did,” Buck admitted, “I didn’t want to leave him and I didn’t even think to call any of you.”

“It’s okay Evan,” Maddie assured him quickly, carding her fingers through his short hair, “Every part of you was focused on him. None of us blame you for that. It would have been nice to avoid the heart attack when we thought you were in here, but that’s more on Bobby than you from what I hear.” Shifting the blame to the captain made the young father chuckle a bit, but he froze when the movement of his chest made the sleeping toddler squirm a little. A sigh of relief rushed out of him when the sick boy simply rubbed his face against his father’s bare chest and settled back to sleep.

“Okay, even I can admit that was cute,” Eddie’s voice from the doorway made Buck’s head snap up. His best friend was leaning against the doorjamb with a warm smile on his face, “Welcome to the single dad club.”

“You mean the hot single dad club,” Buck teased automatically, despite the fact that tears were building at the reminder that he had such an amazing gift in his arms. Eddie shrugged, dropping his hands to hook his thumbs into his pockets.

“Yeah, but I’m humble enough to not say it,” the teasing tone and look dropped from his face shortly after the words were out of his mouth, “How’re you doing.” Buck appreciated the candor and knew that Eddie could relate on some level to what he was dealing with.

“I’m tired,” he admitted, “But I can’t leave him. Not now.”

“You don’t have to,” Maddie assured him, nearly making the men jump. Buck had honestly forgotten she was in the room and decided to blame it on the fact that he hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep since he’d arrived at the hospital, “a shower would probably be good, but I’ll go grab you some clothes from your place at least.” Buck glared at her weakly for the tease and fought the urge to discretely sniff himself. He’d done his best to clean up in the bathrooms whenever the nurses had needed him out of Camden’s room, but even he knew it was tough to smell good when you wore the same clothes for nearly four days straight.

“Thanks,” he muttered, nodding at his jacket by the door when she held her hand out to indicate the need for keys.

“You should probably grab him some real food too,” Eddie told her, “I’m guessing he hasn’t eaten anything that wasn’t from a vending machine in a few days.” Buck opened his mouth to argue, when his stomach let out a loud growl at the mention of food. The sound was loud enough to jolt Camden awake and the little boy raised his head to blink at Buck with an adorable look of confusion before sleep took over again and he cuddled back into Buck’s warmth. Buck looked up at his sister and best friend, who both looked like they were struggling to hold back laughter, with a sheepish grin.

“Eddie might be right,” he admitted, though it pained him a little. Maddie just shook her head and walked over to press a kiss to first Camden’s, then Buck’s head.

“I’ll be back soon,” she assured him, “and I will get you to go home at some point.” Buck thought it was unlikely, but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut as she made her way out the door. Eddie moved further inside to make way for her, and eventually moved the other chair in the room next to him.

“You’re not going to be easy to convince to go home are you?” He finally asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

“Not in the least,” Buck agrees and the pair share a familiar smile before Eddie chuckled. The other firefighter shifted his head a little closer to his best friend, clearly trying to get a better look at the tiny boy that had stolen Buck’s heart. 

“Dios,” Eddie muttered, “He looks just like you, poor thing.” Buck gave his best friend an unimpressed look to hide the pang that came with his words.

“She hated him because of it,” he admitted to the other father, ignoring the regretful look that flashed across his best friend’s face, “I don’t know much about the case, but the first social worker let it slip.”

“Buck, I…”

“I know what you meant,” he assured Eddie, reaching out to pat his arm, “It’s just a shitty situation all around.”

“You can say that again brother,” Eddie conceded, they settled back into silence as any question Buck had for the only other single father he knew disappeared.

Camden woke with a whine that turned into weak cries that broke his father’s heart. Despite only knowing his son a few days, he already knew his different cries and the whiny tone he was currently letting out meant he needed a diaper change. He stood carefully so that he wouldn’t shift his son too much. He knew friction would irritate the diaper rash more.

“Can you hit the call button?” Buck asked, “The nurses are supposed to help me change him. I’m not great at it yet.”

“Sure,” He saw Eddie hit the button and saw him make his way to the door, “Hi, my friend needs help changing his son. Can you let someone know?”

“It may be a little while,” the nurse told him with an apologetic grimace, “We’re a little short-staffed tonight."

“Can you just bring the supplies? I can help him,” Eddie said, moving to stand beside him as he laid the toddler on the bed. Buck wasn’t sure what the nurse responded with after that, but Eddie made his way back to the bed, “I’m an expert from changing Chris, and that kid loved to try and stick his feet in his dirty diapers given the opportunity.”

“I can’t imagine that,” Buck laughed lightly as he peeled the wet diaper away, easing the cries a bit. He winced a little at how bright red the little boy’s skin was and saw Eddie do the same out of the corner of his eye, but it looked better than it had a few days earlier, “He’s such a good kid.”

“A terrible baby though,” Eddie admitted, “at least when it came to me changing his diaper. I swear he did it to get back at me for being gone. I didn’t realize he’d done it the first time until I was done and he’d left poop footprints all over my shirt. I think I took the hottest shower ever that day.” The nurse returned with a diaper, wipes and a bottle of prescription diaper rash cream.

“Thanks,” Buck said absently as he accepted the supplies without taking his eyes off his baby.

“You’re welcome,” Eddie told him, and Buck carefully followed every muttered instruction on changing a diaper, but was secretly pleased when he didn’t need nearly as much instruction as he had the first time. There was a soft knock at the door and the two men looked up to see Athena, Hen and Chim all standing in the doorway with soft smiles on their faces.

“I did not need to see Buck without his shirt on,” Hen teased making Buck jerk his head down at his chest and nearly squeaked when he realized he was standing in the hospital room bare-chested, “I really hope someone recorded the sound that just came out of your mouth, because that was priceless.”

“Skin to skin contact has been proven to help the healing process in infants,” Buck defended as he scooped his son back up, “and it helps the bonding process.”

“She’s just teasing you Buck,” Athena assured him making her way closer to his side. Buck smiled when he saw that Camden was looking at her curiously, taking a finger in his tiny fist when she held it out to him, “Well hello there handsome.” Camden didn’t take his head off of Buck’s chest and blinked sleepily up at her.

“Those eyes are going to be dangerous,” Hen said as she stepped up behind her friend, “Buck’s are bad enough, and I will fully deny I ever said that if you ever bring it up again.” Buck closed his mouth with a smile and redirected his attention to his son.

“Everyone,” he said, “Meet Camden. He’s nineteen months old and is the latest heartbreaker in the Buckley family.” Thankfully, everyone in the room didn’t mention the way his voice caught as he spoke and he truly hoped that his heartbreaking would only be in good ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie couldn’t imagine what Buck had been forced to go through in just a few days, and he really tried not to. He and Shannon had never had to face possibly losing their son. There had been difficulties, procedures, and surgeries, but not once did a doctor tell them to prepare themselves for the possibility of their son dying beyond rare complications.

He watched as Athena, Hen, and Chimney cooed over the baby who looked both pleased at the attention and just a little overwhelmed. He had heard Buck’s voice hitch, and knew that his best friend was terrified that he was going to have to watch his son die. He didn’t say anything, just set his hand on Buck’s shoulder as a silent show of support.

“I think I still have some of Christopher’s old baby books somewhere,” he offered, earning a look from his best that wasn’t quite surprise, “If you’d want them.”

“That’d be great,” Buck said as his shoulders dropped a little, “I was getting close to singing to him, and the poor thing doesn’t deserve that.”

“No one deserves that,” Hen piped up from next to Buck, “and I have the video to prove it.” Buck groaned and dropped his head to look at the baby in his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. The touch made the little one look up and Eddie saw Buck’s face split into a wide grin when their eyes met.

“Your Auntie Hen is being mean to me Monkey,” Eddie heard his best friend whisper, and he felt his heart melt a little more as the baby smiled up at the blond around his pacifier,“She’s not allowed to be your favorite, okay?” The former soldier bit his lip to keep from laughing at the offended look on Hen’s face.

“We all know I’m the favorite,” Eddie teased after a second of silence, “I-” He was cut off by the buzzing of his phone telling him someone had sent him a text, “I’ve got to go get Christopher.”

“Everything okay?” Hen asked, peering at his phone unashamedly, “Karen didn’t send me anything.”

“He’s fine,” Eddie assured her, “It wasn’t Karen. My abuela is getting ready to smack me with a spoon if I don’t get her ángel to her soon.” The rest of the crew laughed at that, knowing full well that Eddie was firmly wrapped around the finger of his son and grandmother.

“Better not make Abuela mad,” Buck told him with a teasing grin, “You can always visit later.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow with those books,” Eddie promised, “We’ve got to make sure Camden’s got quality material.” He winked at Buck, who just shook his head with a wry smile and headed back out to the elevators. On the way, he texted his abulea to assure her that he would be bringing Christopher over soon, and Karen to let her know he was on his way.

Even though it took nearly half an hour to get to Hen and Karen’s house, it seemed like it was just a few seconds. Eddie took a brief moment to be concerned that he had apparently driven completely on autopilot before he made his way to the door.

“Dad!” The familiar sound of his son calling him never failed to make him smile.

“Hey Superman,” Eddie groaned as he lifted the boy into his arms, “You ready to go see abuela?”

“Yeah!” The little boy’s excited shout made Eddie’s ear ring for a second, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He saw Karen watching them with a little bit of trepidation and, while he didn’t want to get into the whole story, he knew he needed to reassure her.

“Why don’t you get your stuff together?” Christopher took off towards the other kids as fast as his crutches allowed and Eddie moved to stand next to Karen, “everything’s fine, mostly.” He cringed a little at how weak his assurances were, clearly an opinion shared by Karen if the judgemental look she gave him was anything to go by.

“And what does mostly mean?” she asked, concern and amusement warring in her eyes. Eddie found himself blushing under her gaze and fought the urge to scuff his feet against the hardwood floor. Finally, he sighed and checked to make sure none of the kids were close enough to hear.

“Buck just found out he has a kid,” Eddie told her flatly, “they’re at the hospital because the baby’s not in great shape.” Karen gasped quietly and brought a hand to her mouth, glancing over at the kids. Eddie didn’t doubt that her mind went to her own son the way his had to Christopher.

“Oh my god,” Karen finally breathed, blinking back tears, “What-”

“Daddy!” Christopher called out, interrupting whatever Karen was about to say, “I’m ready.” Eddie turned to his son, forcing a smile on his face.

“Great buddy,” The former Texan turned his attention back to Karen as he herded his son to the door, “I’m sure Hen will fill you in when she gets home.” Karen nodded, surreptitiously wiping away the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes and dripped down her face.

“Drive safe,” she told him, following them to the door and closing it behind them.

“Alright buddy,” Eddie played up his groan as he lifted Christopher into their truck, “Time to go to abuela’s house. Did you have fun.” He asked the last question as he climbed into the driver’s seat and he was surprised to see Chris looking at him in concern.

“Is everyone okay Daddy?” His son asked in his soft voice, “Bobby left and everyone looked scared. Then we went to Aunt Karen’s house.” Eddie sighed, he had been hoping to not tell Chris about Camden until they knew for sure the toddler was going to be alright.

“Everyone’s okay buddy, I promise,” Eddie told him, “But Buck got some news that made him scared and he wanted Bobby.”

“What happened?”

“Buck found out he has a baby,” Eddie told him, earning a delighted gasp from his son, “But the baby’s sick, so Buck is staying at the hospital with him.”

“Can we go see them?” Chris was bouncing excitedly in his seat as they drove and Eddie couldn’t help but smile at the unbridled enthusiasm, “Please? Please?”

“Okay Superman,” Eddie finally said, to the happy squeals of the nearly eight-year-old, “We’ll talk to abuela and maybe go to the hospital tonight.” Chris chattered away for the rest of the ride, clearly excited about his new “cousin” and didn’t stop until they were inside.

“Hola mi ángel, Edmundo,” Isabel greeted once they were firmly through the door.

“Abuela! I have a new cousin!” Eddie nearly groaned at the surprised look his grandmother sent Christopher’s way, then the raised eyebrow he got.

“Really?” Eddie had to fight not to roll his eyes at his grandmother’s dry tone, knowing it would only land him in more trouble. Instead, he sighed and opened his mouth to explain when Christopher beat him to it.

“My Buck has a baby!” He squealed excitedly, waving his arms around enough that the adults had to dodge the flailing limbs. Eddie nodded when Isabel looked at him in confused shock, “Daddy said we can go see them in the hospital!”

“Alright buddy,” Eddie told him, “Go put your stuff away first, and we’ll see if we can go.” Christopher toddled off towards the guestroom that had become his and Eddie yelped as the older woman slapped at his arm.

“What do you mean if?” She asked with a stern glare, “And who is in the hospital?”

“The baby, Camden, is. Physically, Buck’s fine,” Eddie assured her, knowing how much the woman had come to adore his best friend. He was pretty sure she already considered Buck her favorite grandson, “Camden’s mother neglected him and the doctors aren’t sure he’s going to make it. Buck hasn’t left the hospital since he found out.” Isabel looked at him for a minute, before crossing herself and muttering in Spanish as she made her way to the kitchen. Eddie knew better than to enter the kitchen when she was muttering under her breath, despite his curiosity. Based on the mouthwatering smell that had permeated the house, he guessed that she was packing up some of her famous tamales for Buck.

“That boy probably hasn’t eaten properly since getting to that hospital,” Isabel said as she emerged with a large Tupperware container, “Is there anything else he needs?”

“Do you have any of Christopher’s old baby books?” Eddie asked, taking the container when Isabel held it out to him and slipping it into one of her many reusable grocery bags, “I told Buck I’d bring him some to read to Camden.”

“I think they’re still in Christopher’s room,” Isabel told him before disappearing into said room. There was some quiet murmuring from the room, but Eddie couldn't make out what they were saying. Instead, he headed to the bathroom where he kept his spare toiletries for days when he was just too tired to make it home when Chris had spent the day with his bisabuela. There was an unopened stick of deodorant that he slipped into another bag, along with a spare shirt. He wasn’t sure what Maddie was going to get for him, or how quickly she was going to get back to the hospital, and he figured extra clothes could only be a good thing. By the time he was done, the other two were waiting for him with impatient looks.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he defended when he saw their matching looks, “Head for the truck.” They were mostly quiet during the drive, with Christopher filling Isabel in on the majority of his day until they pulled into the parking lot of UCLA medical center. They stopped at the reception area to actually get passes this time, before they were heading back up to the pediatric ICU.

“I brought some guests,” Eddie announced to Buck as he stuck his head through the door. Buck was alone for the first time since they’d all gotten the news, but he looked better than when they’d all first arrived. Having family with you could do that for a person. He turned his attention to Christopher when he saw that Caden was back on the bed, sleeping, “Remember buddy, indoor voices.” A bright smile spread across Buck’s face the second he saw Christopher rounding the corner with Isabel just behind.

“Buck! You’re a daddy!” Christopher whisper yelled as he made his way further into the room. Eddie saw Buck check on Camden quickly, before he scooped Christopher up into his arms for a big hug.

“I am buddy,” Buck told him with a smile, “You’re going to be his big cousin right?” Christopher nodded frantically, before his nose suddenly wrinkle.

“I love you Buck,” Chris said, “But you smell.” Eddie had to duck out into the hallway to keep his sudden laughter from waking Camden, especially when he heard the offended squawk from his best friend. Isabel had a smile on her face as well, but had better control over her laughter than Eddie did.

“I brought you a shirt,” Eddie told him when he finally got his laughter out of the way, “and some deodorant.”

“Thanks,” Buck said with a sheepish look on his face, “I’ll go do that now.” He set Chris down and took the bag Eddie held out to him. He paused at the doorway, his gaze stuck firmly on the bed taking up a decent chunk of the room.

“We’ll keep an eye on him,” Eddie promised him, “Go get cleaned up and when you come back, let Abuela feed you.” He glanced over at where Isabel had commandeered the bedside table and was setting up what looked like half of her normal tamale batch, at least fifteen, and he wasn’t sure how many she expected Buck to eat. 

“Are you sure?” Buck asked making Eddie look at him in mock offense, “I know, I know. I’m just, new to this whole dad thing okay.”

“I get it,” Eddie assured him, clapping a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, “But you still have to take care of yourself too. Let us help where we can.” Buck threw his arms around Eddie before he could really react and he instinctively hugged back.

“Thanks Eddie,” Buck whispered into his friend’s shoulder and Eddie squeezed just a bit tighter for a moment, before leaning away.

“Of course man,” Eddie told him honestly, “But you really do stink.” Eddie laughed quietly as Buck rolled his eyes and pushed him away, but the real victory came when Buck subtly sniffed his shirt. The former soldier had to bite back another bite of laughter as the other man grimaced at the smell and wandered away down the hallway.

“He’s so small,” Christopher whispered, drawing his father’s attention back to where he was standing next to the bed. His eyes were glued to the toddler in the bed, but he glanced at Eddie for a moment as if to make sure he’d been heard.

“You were that small once,” Eddie told him, drawing closer to crouch next to his son. Christopher looked at him like he wasn’t sure whether to believe him or not, “Swear.” He put a hand over his heart and was only mildly offended when the child looked to Isabel for confirmation.

“It’s true mijo,” she assured him, “Someday this pequeño will grow up big and strong like you.” Christopher seemed satisfied with her answer and turned his attention back to the baby. Who opened his eyes sleepily, making Christopher bite back a squeal.

“He’s got my Buck’s eyes Daddy,” the little boy whispered with a voice full of excitement. Eddie could see the familiar blue eyes widen a little at the sight of new and newish people. Camden lifted his head weakly, clearly looking for something and Eddie would bet anything that he hadn’t woken up without Buck beside him since the man had arrived at the hospital. When he didn’t see what he was looking for, Camden let out a little whimper and set his head back down on the bed. There was a slight sheen to his eyes from the tears that built up, and Eddie’s heart broke even if he knew Buck would be back in a few minutes. He was about to reach out for the little boy when Christopher beat him to the punch, letting the toddler grab his hand, “It’s okay. Your daddy’s going to be back really soon. I promise.”

True to form, Buck appeared as if he’d been summoned by Christopher’s words and immediately noticed everyone’s location. He was swooping into Camden’s eyeline in a split second with a bright smile on his face. One that was answered with one from Camden, who automatically reached out for his father.

“Hey Monkey,” Buck said as he pulled his little boy into his arms, “How’re you feeling?” Once he was settled into Buck’s arms, the nasogastric tube that was used to feed Camden was clear, reminding them all of what the little boy had gone through in his short life. Obviously emboldened by being in his father’s arms, Camden turned his attention to the new people in the room.

“Why do you call him monkey?” Chris asked, looking as curiously at the younger boy as Camden was looking at the older.

“Because he holds on like one,” Buck told him with a small smile, “Baby monkeys hold onto their mommy when they move, but he doesn’t have a mommy, so he holds onto me.”

“Because you’re his daddy!” Chris said excitedly, before his face fell into a mask of sadness, “and he doesn’t have a mommy like me.” Buck looked at Eddie frantically for a moment while Eddie felt his heart crack once again at the reminder that Shannon had left their little boy again even if it wasn’t her fault. He felt Isabel put a hand on his shoulder in silent support and was grateful that she understood that he was in pain even if she had never been the biggest fan of Shannon. He moved forward to comfort his son, however, Buck beat him to it.

“No buddy,” Buck said using his free hand to tug the little boy closer, “Your mom loved you so much. She may have made some mistakes, but she always wanted what was best for you. Camden’s mother didn’t love him and she hurt him.” Eddie saw Christopher frown and tilt his head up to stare at his Buck.

“She hurt him?”

“Yeah Buddy,” Buck confirmed, “But we’re not going to let her hurt him anymore, because he’s part of our family now.” He waved the little boy closer and used his free hand to lift Christopher into his lap. The eight-year-old immediately snuggled into the tall man’s chest across from where Camden did the same. The toddler seemed interested in Christopher and reached out to pat the older boy’s cheek, pulling a laugh from him. In turn, Camden laughed brightly and Eddie saw Buck’s eyes go wide.

“He laughed!”

“Yeah,” Buck voice was a little choked up as he pressed a quick kiss to the forehead of both boys, “He did buddy.” Christopher smiled up at him briefly before he reached over to put his hand on Camden’s back.

“I love him,” Chris told the room, and Eddie felt his eyes well up at how truly amazing his son was. He was pretty sure he wasn’t alone in the feeling based on the way his abuela sniffled and openly wiped her eyes free of the moisture there.

“Me too,” Buck said without taking his eyes off either of the boys in his lap, “Me too.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Life has been crazy, and I haven't been able to update. I'll try to be better about it.

Evan yawned widely as he blinked away, groaning as his back protested the motion of straightening up. He’d fallen asleep with his head next to his son on the bed that was far too big for the undersized toddler. An undersized toddler who was staring at him with wide eyes and who grinned brightly when he saw that Buck was awake. A smile that Buck matched. His son was improving by leaps and bounds, so it was easy to smile again. His visible ribs were beginning to disappear and he was getting more and more solid food, which thrilled Bobby to no end. Buck’s father figure had taken to making all kinds of gourmet and organic baby food for his surrogate grandson. 

“Morning monkey!” Buck cooed, earning a delighted, if quiet, squeal, “Did you have a nice night?” Buck reached out and laughed when Camden immediately snatched his finger and tried to gnaw at it. He was delighted by the strength in his son’s grip. It had been nearly a month since he’d been told he had a son, and he’d spent most of his free time at his bedside. He’d finally been convinced to go home after nearly a week of living in the hospital, and more than one nurse threatening to sedate him when he hovered too close a few times. The Chief and department had been so understanding with Buck’s situation, that Buck sometimes felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He’d yet to return to work, but between emergency family leave and vacation hours he’d saved up for nearly two years, he wasn’t hurting in the money department.

“Morning Mr. Buckley,” Edith, Camden’s main nurse, greeted when she walked in, “The doctor wanted to talk to you today. Ms. Chance is already here.” Buck felt his stomach drop as his brain started spiraling into all of the worst possible scenarios there could be to have Camden’s social worker talk to the doctor. Unaware of the mental upheaval she’d unleashed, Edith continued about her work as she smiled at Camden.

“Thanks,” he managed to croak out after a few seconds of mentally calming himself down, “Do I need to meet them somewhere?”

“No,’ Edith assured him, “You can stay here with your little man, and I’ll send them here.” Buck nodded, too afraid to to do more, as the woman left and he did his best to reassure himself that Camden’s results had all been positive over the last month. The only area of concern was his separation anxiety. The child psychologist had assured him it was normal and Camden would most likely grow out of it. Buck would just need to work to make sure that Camden always knew that his father would be there for him. He was pulled out of his head when a soft knock from the doorway caught his attention.

“It’s good to see you Mr. Buckley,” Noemi Chance said as she entered the room. Buck took the hand that she held out with a tight smile, trying not to let his terror show, “How are you?”

“Nervous,” he told her honestly, “Apparently Dr. Marks wants to talk to us. That usually means great news or really bad news.” Camden had been given the cautiously optimistic all clear on his chances of survival the previous week and moved out of the ICU, something the entire firehouse had celebrated as vigorously as they could in a hospital. Camden’s bed was still a nest of soft blankets and stuffed animals from his new family.

“I haven’t heard anything that would make me concerned,” Noemi assured him, “But it’s easier to say that from where I’m standing than it is for you.”

“It’s hard not to go straight for the worst case scenario,” Buck admitted with a self-deprecating chuckle, “I just want him to be okay.”

“He is,” Buck’s head snapped up at the doctor’s words. He hadn’t even realized the man had entered the room, “He’s actually ready to be discharged.”

“You’re serious,” Buck choked out, glancing around the room like someone was going to pop out and tell him it was all a joke and that his son was still horrifically sick.

“Very serious. I feel comfortable releasing Camden within the next few days,” Dr. Marks told them with an honest smile, “Especially if he’s going to be surrounded by medical professionals at all hours. Oof.” The doctor let out a grunt as Buck threw himself at the older man, wrapping his arms around him excitedly and nearly lifting him off the ground with the force of his hug. He let go nearly as quickly.

“Sorry,” Buck stammered, “I’m so sorry. Are you alright? I’m just… I.” Buck could see Noemi doing her best to hide a smile behind her hand, but it was easy to see it in the crinkled corners of her eyes.

“I’m fine Mr. Buckley,” Dr. Marks assured him, “honestly, I’d be thrilled to be able to make that type of reaction for all of my patients.” His words were a stark reminder that the world wasn’t always the kindest of places, even to those who were the most vulnerable and innocent. Buck immediately spun to look at the toddler who was clapping and giggling at all of the action in his room.

“Did you hear that Monkey?” Buck cooed, carefully scooping up his grinning child with a whooshing noise that made him giggle, “You get to come home!”

“I’ll arrange a home check,” Noemi told him with a broad smile, “Does tomorrow work for you?” Buck wouldn’t have cared if she wanted to do it right then and there if it meant that he got to take his son home.

“That’s fine,” Buck assured her, mentally tallying everything he would have to do before the check. He knew that Maddie and the 118 crew had been keeping his place decently clean and had set up a space for Camden in the loft bedroom as his health had improved. He would just need to make sure that the fridge was full and all of the safety features were installed, “I can absolutely do it tomorrow. Do I have to be there?”

“Technically yes,” Noemi told him, “though I understand where you’re coming from, unfortunately, I can’t approve the home visit without you there.”

“Okay,” Buck said, bouncing Camden to make him giggle again, “I’ll get someone to stay with him.” He saw Noemi smile out of the corner of his eye, but his attention was fully focused on the happy little boy in his arms, “So we can get everything ready for you!” Buck dipped slightly, drawing another peal of laughter from his son.

“I’ll call you later tonight to finalize a time,” Noemi told him, drawing his attention back to her for a split second as she spoke, “Until then.” She waved at them both as she left, laughing when Camden waved back, something the toddler had started doing a few days previously. Buck smiled as he pulled out his phone to call Eddie, the phone rang a few times before the other man picked up.

“Buck?” Eddie’s voice had the tone of carefully hidden concern that Buck had learned to hear during his friendship with the slightly older man, “Everything okay?” Buck couldn’t keep the smile off his face, and was certain Eddie would be able to hear it when he spoke.

“Camden’s being released! He gets to come home,” Buck managed to keep himself from shouting, but soon realized there were tears of relief and joy gathering in his eyes as it finally hit him. The doctor didn’t think Camden was going to die, and he was getting to take his son home for the first time.

“That’s great Buck,” Eddie’s smile was just as apparent in his voice as Buck’s had been, “Hold on, let me put you on speaker. Everyone’s here. Camden gets to go home.” Buck heard the rest crew cheering loudly enough over the phone that even Camden looked at the piece of technology curiously.

“My nephew’s coming home!!” Buck jolted a little at the sound of Maddie’s voice, pulling the phone away from his ear to confirm he hadn’t accidentally called her somehow. It took him a moment, but he realized that she must have visited the station for lunch or just to see Chimney.

“Buck that’s amazing! I’m proud of you, and everything you’ve done for your boy.” Bobby’s voice came over the line next and Buck felt a few tears escape and trail down his cheeks. He cleared his throat quickly so the rest of the team wouldn’t hear a croak in his voice.

“Thanks Cap,” Buck managed to get out in an only mildly strangled voice, he cleared his throat quickly so he could continue to the main reason he was calling, “So the social worker is doing a home check tomorrow, and I’m not done setting up-”

“Say no more bud,” Eddie interrupted, “I’ll head over to your place after shift and get everything in order.”

“I’m in!” Buck heard Chimney yell, with Hen chiming in immediately after.

“We’ll be there tomorrow too,” Bobby told him, “I can’t think of a better way to show your support system than to actually be there. I’m sure Athena wouldn’t miss it either.”

“Thank you,” Buck said as he shifted Camden away from where he was reaching for the phone, “I’m definitely going to need your help, but I have to be there and I was hoping someone could stay with Camden until I can bring him home.”

“I’m off tomorrow,” Maddie blurted out quickly, “and I can’t imagine a better way to spend my day than with my nephew.”

“Thanks Maddie,” Buck said with a sigh of relief. He knew any one of them would have been happy to wait at the hospital, but there was always a part of him that prepared for the worst, “I’ll text you when I get the time locked down.” Anything else they would have wanted to say was cut off by the blaring of the alarm at the fire station.

“We gotta go buddy,” Eddie hollered over the din, “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Stay safe!” Buck raised his voice just loud enough to hopefully be heard without bothering the rest of the patients on the floor. He hung up, much to Camden’s disappointment based on his frown and the way he grabbed for the phone again, “We have the best family.” Camden still looked less than pleased that the voices weren’t coming from the phone anymore, but perked up when Buck pressed a kiss to his forehead. Buck couldn’t help but smile back at his fragile miracle and planned on spending the rest of the day making sure everything was ready to go the second his son was ready to be walked out the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I am considered and essential worker, so things have been more than a little crazy. I'm hoping that I've found my rhythm, but I'm also working on an original book as well as a Shadowhunter's fic. I hope you enjoy, and I will shamelessly admit that comments make me write faster. ;)

"Bobby already sounds like a grandpa," Chim fake whispered to Hen, who chuckled at the dark look their captain sent the male paramedic's way, "Does that mean Athena is-"

"If the next word out of your mouth is grandma, Howard Han," Athena said from behind them, earning a terrified squeak from the man in question, "They'll never find your body." The police sergeant somehow managed to look intimidating despite being loaded down with groceries and in her street clothes. Chim immediately dropped back to slightly hide behind Hen.

"No ma'am," He stuttered quickly, "Sorry ma'am, I'm just gonna." The man didn't even bother coming up with an excuse, and simply bolted to the other side of the apartment as fast as his legs could carry him. From his spot near the staircase, Eddie smirked at his teammate's rapid retreat, but quickly turned his focus on his panicking best friend. He was debating the merits of putting up a crawl/safety net from the railing of the loft to the ceiling, which Eddie was pretty sure the landlord would have an issue with.

"You don't need a net Buck," Eddie sighed with a roll of his eyes, as his friend seemed to be eyeing the distance again. 

"He could get over the banister," Buck's voice was just a hair away from whining, "What if they won't let me bring him home without one?"

"Then you can address the issue if it comes to that," Eddie reminded him, "But you and I both know that baby is not getting out of your sight before he's big enough to climb that thing."

"I know," Buck said, dropping his hands and letting his shoulder's sag at the older man's words, "I just don't want her to find any reason to take Camden somewhere else. I want him here. With me."

"He will be," Bobby said from behind them, making the pair jolt with his silent approach. The smirk on the other man's face told the former soldier that the startle had been intentional.

"I know," Buck admitted again, "It's just been so crazy over the last month, practically, that my brain can't help but go over everything that could go wrong."

"That's not a feeling that ever goes away," Bobby told him sadly, reminding Buck that the older man had already experienced the worst thing that could ever happen to a parent. And that he had persevered, "Not really." The blond firefighter nodded, blinking back tears at the show of support from everyone. His life was getting far more complicated, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. He opened his mouth to thank the two fathers for the help and advice, but jolted when there was a sharp rap at the door. His breath stuttered for a moment and he could feel the blood rushing from his face. 

"I got it," Eddie clapped him on the back as the former soldier moved past him. Buck nodded his thanks and swiped the screen of his phone to reveal the home screen. It was a picture that Maddie had sent him earlier that day. Christopher and Camden were sitting together on the hospital bed, both in the middle of laughter. A feeling of calm washed over him at the sight, and he was able to head to the door with confidence that he no longer looked like he was going to pass out.

"Mr. Buckley," Noemi greeted him with a sincere smile, "It's good to see you again. All of you." Buck could see that her smile didn't falter as she took in the apartment and the people inside. Bobby had made his way back to the kitchen to help his wife put away groceries and fix lunch, while Chim and Hen argued over how to put the storage bins together. Eddie was checking the baby gate at the bottom of the stairs, before he headed one on the second floor.

"Yeah," Buck told her with warmth building in his chest as he watched his family, "They grow on you." He heard an indignant squawk that could only have come from Chimney and smiled, "Can I show you around?"

"Please do," Noemi said with a small smile that told Buck that she knew it would be a quick tour. The loft-style apartment was just under seven hundred square feet and basically open. Still, Buck assumed that she would want to inspect every detail with a microscope.

"Kitchen's over here," he said, sweeping his hand in the direction unnecessarily. He stiflied a giggle when Athena waved and nudged Bobby to do the same when he remained oblivious to the attention. He was too focused on inspecting the produce, "You've met Bobby and that's his fiancee Athena. She's a Seargent with the LAPD. They're the closest thing I have to good parents." The last part was whispered, part of him nervous that they would overhear and deny it, despite knowing how much the two cared about him. Noemi must have had some sixth sense that made her such a good social worker because she placed a hand gently on his arm.

"Like I said before," she told him softly, "You're lucky to have such a great family." Buck blinked back tears once again, the phenomenon coming far more frequently since he found out he was a father.

"Thanks," he whispered before he led her into the kitchen to show her that all of the cabinets had been baby-proofed.He ignored Bobby's muttering about sub-par produce not being good enough for the firebaby. Buck had to bite back a laugh at the look of pained resignation that cover's the captain's face as he realized what he'd said. The older man had been adamant that they weren't calling Camden that, no matter how much Chimney used it. He skipped the living room under the loft, knowing it would be too crowded for anyone else until Hen and Chimney were done. Instead, he led the way past both safety gates and into the loft bedroom. His own bed was pushed as far to the side as he could get it to make room for a crib and dresser/changing table combo. In the end, it looked more like a kid's room with an adult bed in it than an adult's room with a baby bed.

"I figured this would work for now," Buck blurted out after about thirty seconds of silence, "Then, once my lease is up I can find a bigger place."

"This looks wonderful," Noemi told him with a huge smile as she led him back downstairs and Buck felt the knot of tension loosen in his chest, "Like you said, he'll need a room for his own eventually. But, I can't see any reason your son couldn't come home." Bobby's arm shot out to keep Buck from sweeping the woman into his arms, and he came back to reality to find his team chuckling at his enthusiasm. After giving Noemi an apologetic smile, he jumped on Eddie instead. Eddie grunted as he took the larger man's weight, but Buck was too distracted by his own elation to really notice.

"I get to bring him home Eddie," he whispered to his best friend, chocking on the emotion building up in his chest. He could feel Eddie's smile against his cheek as the former soldier thumped the younger man on the back.

"You're a great dad Buck," Eddie assured him, "You two are going to have a great life together."

"Thanks man," Buck pulled back to wipe the welling tears from his eyes and turned his attention back to the social worker, who didn't seem to mind waiting, "Sorry."

"Not a problem," she assured him with a smile, "Now that the home check is complete, I'll head back to my office and finish up the paperwork."

"How long will that take?" Chim blurted, surprising everyone and looking sheepish when they all turned their attention to him, "I just want to know how long we have to plan the party." Hen rolled her eyes and wandered over to the kitchen, where Athena was talking on her phone, muttering about ridiculous partners. Chim trailed behind, arguing his case.

"You should be cleared to check him out of the hospital in a couple of hours," Noemi assured him, "I'll process the paperwork as soon as I get back to the office."

"Thank you," Buck said as he began to lead her out of the apartment, "Really, thank you." The social worker paused in the doorway and turned back to the young man so relieved at the prospect of bringing his son home for the first time.

"Camden's lucky to have you," she told him softly, "and I'm glad this case is going to have a happy ending."

"We might have a slight issue," Athena interrupted as she approached the pair before they could make it to the door, "I just got a tip that his mother made bail. She'll be released tomorrow, but one of the conditions of the bail is that she has no contact with you or Camden." Buck felt his heart rate pick up and his hands go clammy at the idea of her getting anywhere near his baby. Especially since he didn't actually know who she was. They hadn't released her name to him. It wasn't considered pertinent at the time, the many possibilities sent his mind spinning.

"How will I know who she is?" Buck asked, feeling miserable and ashamed, "I can't even narrow it down based on his age. There were so many." He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up to see Bobby looking at him sympathetically.

"I'll talk to the prosecutor in charge of the case," Noemi said, looking more than a little angry that the woman who'd tormented her child was getting out so easily, "They'll most likely reach out soon to give you the information you need." The woman was out of the door with a determination Buck had only ever seen on Athena before. He watched her walk away for a moment before he jolted as a hand landed gently on his shoulder.

"You okay sweetie?" His head nodded at Athena as he closed the door and collapsed back against it. He could see the eyebrow of disbelief rising onto her forehead as she stared at him, "Want to tell me the truth this time?" The kindness and love in her voice had him looking up at the woman who's taken his mother's place in his life, no matter how much she protested that she was too young to be a grandmother.

"She's getting out tomorrow," He whispered, his fists clenching and unclenching unconsciously, "What if she tries to get him back?"

"She can't," The police sergeant assured him, "I'll get as many details as I can, but the courts have already said that she'll go back to jail if she gets close to you or Camden."

"What if she goes to court?" Buck's mind was already spiraling with worst-case scenarios, drowning out anything his family was saying, "What if they give her custody? I could lose him."

"Buck!" Eddie's shout finally snapped Buck back into awareness, and he looked up to see everyone staring at him. Chim and Hen both immediately shifted back to their discussion in the living room, leaving Buck in the capable hands of the other three, "Sorry."

"It's normal to be worried Buck," Bobby assured him, "It's part of being a father, but you have all of us supporting you in every way."

"It's true," Athena assured him with her familiar, kind smile, "We take care of our own, so try not to worry too much. Focus on what that baby needs from you."

"Thank you." The energy was fading out of Buck as his heart rate finally started returning back to normal and the adrenaline faded away. He managed to give his pseudo-parents a weak smile that had them heading back to the tasks they were engrossed in before Buck's near breakdown. Athena hopped back on her phone, most likely digging up information on Camden's mother so they could prepare. Bobby headed back to the kitchen, where Buck knew he had a list of approved foods hanging on the fridge.

"Let's get out of here," Eddie said from next to him with a blinding smile, "These guys can finish up here, and Chimney's already planning the welcome home party." Buck felt his face fall into a frown for a split second before he managed to school it back to neutral. As much as he loved that his found family was embracing his son with such enthusiasm and love, he didn't want him to be overwhelmed by all the attention.

"I don't-"

"Athena and Hen will reign him in," Eddie assured him. The slightly smaller man held out his phone, keys, and wallet, with a smug smile and Buck wasn't suprised that Eddie could basically read his mind, "Now, we should get going before Abuela decides to kidnap our boys." Buck barked out a laugh, and shook his head, knowing full well that they wouldn't stand a chance against the five foot two woman if she put her foot down. Instead, he took his things from Eddie and opened the door.

"Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, and kinda short chapter. The pandemic and quarantine has made writing really difficult for me, but I'm doing my best to get back into the swing of it. Enjoy!

“That’s so cute it should be illegal,” Eddie muttered as he pulled out his phone, and Buck couldn't help but agree. Christopher was still in the bed with Camden, but had taken up a seat against the pillows with the toddler sitting between the seven-year-olds legs. They were both laughing at something playing on the laptop in front of them, though Buck had a suspicion Camden was laughing at Christopher’s laughter more than the movie. Buck smiled at how healthy and happy his baby looked after nearly a month in the hospital. His chuckle clearly caught the attention of the boys, because they both whipped their heads towards the door.

“Daddy!” Christopher’s joyful shout-laugh was echoed by Camden’s gleeful shriek and the toddler waved his hands at his father. Buck had to hold back tears when he realized that there were no tubes attached to his son. It was the first time he’d seen the toddler looking like every other healthy child, and he didn’t fight back the urge to scoop him up into his arms. He confirmed that there was nothing attached to him and picked him up, swinging him up over his head.

“You’re coming home!” He whisper-shouted along with his son’s happy squeals, and the rest of the room joined in when they realized what he said.

“He’s all better?” Chris shouted at his father, who shushed him gently to remind him to use his indoor voice. The seven-year-old’s eyes went wide and he slapped a hand over his mouth, prompting a chuckle from his father.

“It’s okay to be excited,” Eddie told him, “But we have to keep our voices down, or they might not let us stay with Camden.”

“Okay Daddy,” Chris told him in a loud whisper, “Is he coming home with us?” Eddie chuckled at his son’s enthusiasm.

“He’s going home with Buck,” Eddie told him, stealing a quick glance at his best friend, who was crouching down so that Isabel Diaz could coo at the smiling toddler in his arms. It was hilarious to see his six foot two friends leaning down far enough that Eddie’s foot shorter grandmother didn’t have to strain to see.

“Awwwww,” Christopher whined, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted, “I want him to be my little brother.” The former combat medic felt his insides melt at the reminder of just how loving and special his son was.

“I know buddy,” Eddie told him, “but he needs to go home with his daddy. Now, why don’t we head over there with the rest of our family.” He bit back another smile as Chris walked over to the others, muttering about it not being fair all the way. He shook his head when he heard Chris mention Buck moving in with them, but it lodged in his mind. It would be unusual, two single fathers living together with their kids, but it might work for them. It would take the pressure off each of them, both financially and logistically. He made a mental note to talk to Buck about it later. 

“Alright, alright,” Eddie said when he stepped up next to Buck, “My turn.” He held out his arms to the newest member of their family. The toddler looked at him for a moment with a look of childish skepticism that had Eddie biting back another laugh. After a glance at his father, who wiggled him in Eddie’s direction encouragingly, Camden held his hands out to the man and settled into his arms with only a slight hesitation. 

“Always so cute holding a baby Edmundo,” Abuela told him, giving up her space next to Buck and walking over to take Camden’s attention. Eddie side-eyed her, not sure his joke about her kidnapping the little boy was that much of a joke anymore. At least she’d let them visit.

“I’m cute all the time,” Eddie pouted playfully at the woman, who swatted at her grandson lightly with an eyeroll. Peels of laughter erupted from his arms, startling Eddie and Isabel, “you think that’s funny? Buck! Your kid thinks it’s funny when I get hurt.”

“Why is that surprising?” Buck called back mildly, “It’s hilarious.” Eddie sent Buck a look that everyone in their circle was familiar with. The other man just smiled brightly back at their little group with Christopher perched on his hip. Eddie felt a pang go through him when he realized how big his kid had gotten and how soon he would be too big to carry around. He resigned himself to having to steal his best friend’s son to remind himself of what it felt like when Christopher was young. Outwardly, Eddie just rolled his eyes.

“Thanks Buck,” Eddie drawled, “Really feeling the love here.” He jiggled the toddler on his hip a little, grateful that his abuela had been available when Maddie had been called into work at the last minute. She had called Buck in a near panic and Eddie had taken one look at his best friend’s conflicted face before picking up his own phone. He’d barely gotten through the explanation when she was telling him that she and Christopher were already out the door. It just proved how much Buck had become a part of their family.

“You’re welcome,” Buck’s smirk had Eddie shaking his head as he started to unconsciously sway to help Camden settle.

“Can we finish the movie?” Christopher’s blinked wide eyes at the adults, who quickly caved. The eight-year-old and the toddler settled easily onto the bed once again while the adults shifted their attention to coordinating the trip back to Buck’s place. Every once in awhile, bright laughter from the two young boys distracted them for a moment before they returned their attention back to their conversation. It had only been an hour before they were interrupted again, this time by Noemi walking through the door wearing a bright smile. Eddie saw Buck’s shoulders drop when a nurse followed the social worker.

“I’m going to run through the final check-up so Camden can be released,” The nurse told Buck, which earned her a quiet whoop from the young father and Eddie shook his head with a chuckle. The former Army medic sent the group still at Buck’s place a quick text with the update, before he turned to Christopher.

“Can you keep an eye on Camden with Abuela?” Eddie asked his son, smiling when the little boy nodded seriously. With that promise extracted from the seven-year-old, he turned his attention to Buck, “Why don’t we have one of the nurses check the car seat in the Jeep so we can head out sooner.” He could see that Buck was torn, but he knew from experience that the exam would go faster if the new father didn’t spend the entire time peppering the doctor with questions he already knew the answers to.

“Okay,” Buck said finally, and the pair headed out to the desk to grab a free nurse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I'll admit the quarantine has been sapping my creativity more than a bit. I usually do most of my writing in Starbucks, but I live in a state that still has relatively strict mandates (which I appreciate) and that means limited space to sit inside. I'm hoping to finish up the story this month, but I can guarantee anything. 
> 
> I did want to let everyone know that I do not have any plans for this to be a Buddie story as I want the focus to be on Buck and Camden's relationship, but it could very easily be read as pre-Buddie if that's what you enjoy. I am a Buddie fan, but can also see them as just best friends. I really like stories about atypical families, so I'm exploring that in this story.
> 
> That being said, I may write a few related one-shots later down the road that are Buddie to round it out if I feel so inspired and if people are interested. Enjoy!!

“It’ll be fine Buck,” The young firefighter knew Eddie was right, but that didn’t stop him from shaking slightly as he approached his front door with Camden held firmly on his hip. The little boy’s head was practically on a swivel as he took in his new surroundings curiously, but he seemed content to cling to his father.

“I know,” Buck told him, trying to explain the uncertainty he felt had nothing to do with the people waiting for them in his loft and everything to do with being placed in charge of something so precious. He hoped that Eddie would understand, “But I don’t KNOW…”

“It never really gets easier,” Eddie told him with a wry smile, he glanced back at where Christopher and Isabel were bringing up the rear of their group, “But they’re always worth it.”

“Without a doubt,” Buck muttered, “I just wish kids came with instruction manuals.” Eddie couldn’t stop the laugh that bubble out of him and slapped the other man on the shoulder.

“Me too brother,” he told him as Isabel and Christopher caught up with them at the door, “Me too.” Buck smiled at him and took a visible breath before he unlocked his door. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but a quiet apartment wasn’t it.

“Hey kid,” Bobby called evenly from the kitchen, “Dinner’ll be ready in a few minutes if you want to get him familiar with his new home. Athena smiled from where she was tossing the last of the veggies into the salad. The young firefighter couldn’t keep himself from twisting around to see if the rest of the crew was hiding somewhere, waiting to ambush them. Camden clearly thought the motion was hilarious if the high pitched laughter was anything to go by.

“We thought the entire team might be a bit much for his first day home,” Athena told him, and Buck was surprised to see that she was practically in front of him. He hadn’t even realized she’d left the kitchen, “Now, do you think you can hand that adorable little boy to Eddie so we can talk for a minute?” The look on her face brokered no argument, and Buck handed his son over to his best friend. Christopher immediately demanded they head over to the couch so he could read to the younger boy, and Buck took a moment to observe the makeshift family that had worked to make his house a home. He could hear Athena’s boots heading up the stairs to the bedroom, and Buck hurried to follow.

The sight of all the things for Camden still took his breath away, but he hurried to put the things from the hospital away so he could give his pseudo mother his attention. He wasn’t sure what Athena wanted to talk to him about, but he was praying it was good news.

“What’s going on Athena?” He asked carefully, “Is something wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Athena assured him quickly, placing a placating hand on his arm, “I just want to update you on the information I got about the woman who gave birth to Camden.” Buck was a little surprised at how much it helped to hear the older woman avoid calling her Camden’s mother. Athena pulled out a small four by six sheet of paper and handed it to him. She was clearly young, and gorgeous, with pale skin, red hair, and green-hazel eyes. She looked nothing like Camden, though it made him wonder if his son’s hair would stay blond. Or, if it would take on the copper tint of the woman he was looking at. He stared at the photo for a minute, a little ashamed at the complete lack of recognition. It just reminded him of how reckless he had been. Yes, he’d always used protection but, clearly, it wasn’t a hundred percent. Was he going to get a call in a decade or so telling him about another child he knew nothing about? He was brought out of his spiraling thoughts by Athena patting his arm again.

“What about her?” Buck’s voice cracked just slightly and he nervously cleared his throat. Athena gave him a look, and he nodded to show her he was fine.

“Regan Shaw, twenty-four years old,” Athena gave him the round down like she was a criminal she was investigating. Which, truthfully, wasn’t that inaccurate, “She’s well educated, but has a hard time holding down a position for long. She has a record; stalking, trespassing, even an assault, but the charges were dropped. A few ex-boyfriends have reported that their pets went missing or died shortly after their breakup, but nothing could be linked to her.” Buck felt his stomach turn at the thought of that meant for his son, and what he might have suffered. He knew what the doctor had told him, but that didn’t stop his mind from swimming in the sea of possibilities.

“That’s…”

“Awful,” Athena finished, squeezing his arm in a gesture of comfort, “I know. The most important thing I want to tell you, is that she’s out on bail.” Buck felt himself go cold at the thought of that woman free in the same world as his precious boy and he could feel the breath catch in his chest.

“Thena,” Buck gasped as the breath caught in his chest, panic building with every hitching breath.

“You’re okay Buck,” Athena took both of his arms so she could guide him to sit on the bed. Once he wasn’t in danger of falling, she crouched in front of him, “Just match my breathing.” They sat there for a minute, just breathing and Buck taping different parts of his body. Top of the head, eyebrows, side eye, under eye, under nose, chin, collarbone. Top of the head, eyebrows, side eye, under eye, under nose, chin, collarbone. A pattern he had become familiar with over the years of finally trying to get his anxiety under control, until his breathing finally evened out and his spiraling thoughts eased away.

“I’m okay,” he finally managed to tell the woman in front of him with a weak smile. His embarrassment at panic attacks in front of his family had diminished quickly when he realized that all had their own issues they needed help with at times. It was what had cemented them as a family in his mind, “I’m okay.”

“Yes you are,” Athena confirmed with a motherly smile of her own, not releasing her grasp on his arms, “She may be out, but she’s not allowed near you or Camden. She doesn’t know where your boy is, or even that you have custody right now.”

“Athena,” Buck sighed, “You know restraining orders won’t stop someone. It’s just a piece of paper. There are plenty of bodies to prove that.”

“I know,” Athena admitted sadly, “But, it does mean that we can lock her ass back up if she comes anywhere near either of you. It’s why I gave you her picture.”

“Are you allowed to be telling me this?” Buck asked cautiously. He knew that Athena would do anything to keep them all safe if it was in her power, but he also didn’t want her to risk her job. It was as much a part of her as being a firefighter was to him. He was pretty sure, before Camden, losing the 118 would have destroyed him.

“I pulled some strings,” Athena assured him, “They were going to call you tomorrow with an update because of the restraining order, but they were more than happy to let me do it when I told them I’d be seeing you tonight. I have a copy of the paperwork for you, and I want you to keep it on you at all times, along with a copy of the temporary custody agreement the social worker gave you.” Buck just nodded, not at all surprised that Athena knew the paperwork he’d been given. He had already planned to take a photo of both documents to keep on his phone, and paper copies to keep in the diaper bag.

“Yes ma’am,” he teased lightly. The idea that the woman who’d tortured Camden was walking free, until trial at least, was still incredibly unsettling. However, he knew his family would be with him every step of the way. Athena swatted him lightly on the shoulder and stood, complaining under her breath as her knees creaked.

“Now,” she said as she twisted a little to get the kinks out of her back, “Let’s go see my grand-baby.” Buck was sure she had waited until he was moving to see if he would trip. Which he didn’t. He may have stumbled, but that wasn’t the same thing. It wasn’t. Despite the way Athena cackled as they made their way back down to the main floor for dinner with the rest of their family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update!! Hopefully, you all like it. Thank you for your patience with this story!

Eddie smiled as he looked at the people surrounding Buck’s dining table. Bobby was making a bit of a fool out of himself feeding Camden the organic baby food he’d made, neglecting his own dinner, while Athena looked on fondly and Buck took advantage by wolfing down his. Camden was reveling in the attention, but still kept looking at Buck periodically as if he was reassuring himself that the blond man was still there. Christopher had forgone his usual place by his father so he could sit closer to his newly claimed “cousin” and Isabel Diaz had stolen the place next to them.

He had been worried when Buck had made it back down the stairs looking more rung out than Eddie had seen him since Camden had been declared out of immediate danger. Only Buck’s shaky, but reassuring, smile had stopped the older man from demanding to know what was wrong. Once Buck had gotten close enough to be heard, he had just whispered, “Later,” in Eddie’s ear. Going along was the only thing he could do until they had time for Buck to decompress. Buck’s ability to just let everything out was something that Eddie envied. The way he had been raised made it easier to do his job, but was hell on his relationships. After Shannon’s death, and Christopher’s struggles, he promised himself that he would work to get better at expressing himself. 

“So when do you want him to have his first visit to the firehouse?” Bobby’s voice pulled him out of his musing, and he coughed through his laughter when he caught sight of Buck. The other man was hunched over his plate with bulging cheeks and a surprised look on his face. He looked a little like a chipmunk that had been caught at the bird feeder. It was comforting to see him eating so well, everyone at the station had been worried when they realized he had been losing weight during Camden’s hospital stay. All of them had made sure to take food during their visits, even if it was just a protein bar.

“Ummmm,” Buck swallowed his overly large mouthful with a little struggle, something that made Bobby drop his face into his hands, “I was thinking of the day after tomorrow?” Eddie nodded, guessing where the younger man was going in his mind.

“Good plan,” Eddie told him, “You guys can get settled here, and we’re all on duty tomorrow so you have solid backup.” Buck smiled at him and Eddie wanted to roll his eyes when he saw the broccoli stuck in his best friend’s teeth. It wasn’t the most glamorous look, but Eddie figured he wouldn’t tease the other man about it since he hadn’t finished chewing first.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Buck admitted, “I want him to meet the other shifts too, but I figured familiar people in a new location would be better for him.”

“It would certainly make it a little less intimidating for him,” Athena pointed out. There was a general murmuring of consensus around the table, and most of them refocused on their food momentarily. Bobby’s food would still be good cold, but it would be better hot. 

“Do you have a plan for when you go back to work mijo?” Eddie glanced at his grandmother, already guessing where she was going with her question and was ready to remind her that she wasn’t up to being a full-time babysitter.

“Maddie’s agreed to take him during the nights I’m working twenty-fours or forty-eights if she’s not,” Buck told her, “and during the days she’s off. Karen, Hen’s wife, offered to take him on an emergency basis during the day if something falls through. I’m looking at a few daycares, but it’s tough because he’s still under observation, in a way. Not to mention occupational therapy.”

“I can take him to those,” Eddie piped up without thinking, earning confused looks from the rest of the table, “I mean on days you can’t. We could try to schedule them around when Chris has his. You already know they take our insurance. Carla would probably be willing to take him with Chris when we’re both busy.”

“You think she would?” Eddie couldn’t stop the face he made when Buck asked, knowing the other man would understand he thought he was being an idiot, “I know, I know. I just don’t want to make her job harder.”

“You can always see if there’s a way for her to get paid to do it,” Bobby pointed out, “Insurance might pay for a home aid, at least for a while, and I’m sure she wouldn’t charge you much if you need her.” Buck still looked unsure, but seemed to be considering it.

“I’ll charge you an arm and a leg though,” Eddie pointed out, hoping to make Buck laugh, which it did.

“Pizza and beer?” Buck asked, making Eddie smile wider.

“You know it,” Eddie told him. He reached over to grab Buck’s shoulder, “We’ve got your back brother.”

“You can use me in an emergency too,” Abuela pointed out, “The same way this one does with Christopher. My daughter might not like me watching him all the time, but I can still watch un niño for a few hours.” She glared at Eddie, as if daring him to argue with her. For his part, Eddie simply put his hands up in surrender. She knew her limits, and he didn’t want to lose tamale privileges. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Eddie protested when the woman pointed her fork at him with a slight glare, “I never said you weren’t up to watching Chris, that was all Pepa.” He didn’t feel the least bit bad about throwing his aunt under the bus. It wasn’t entirely untrue either.

Everyone laughed at the usually fearless soldier cowering when threatened with a fork by his tiny grandmother, but few of them would ever risk angering the woman themselves for the same reason. The dinner was finished in laughter, and mess when Camdon finally got a hold of his spoon. The rest of the group trickled out while Buck pulled his son to his chest, ignoring the baby food that soon coated them both. The younger man looked a little lost, looking around as to where to put Camden so he could prep the bath he’d talked about. Unfortunately, the toddler refused to let go of his father once he’d been picked up again. He’d gotten more clingy as the night wore on and had clearly had used up all his independence for the night.

“Need a hand?” Eddie offered, glancing at where his abuela and Chris were heading for the door. Chris had protested leaving, but caved when Buck had pointed out that it was time to get Abuela home. Buck looked sheepish for a moment, before his shoulders sagged in the familiar way that meant he was giving up on not asking for help.

“Could you help me set up his bath?” He asked quietly, clearly not liking the idea of “inconveniencing” his friend.

“Of course,” Eddie assured him, “Just let me tell abuela.” Both Isabel and, unsurprisingly Chris, were fine with waiting a few more minutes. Christopher’s bedtime was creeping up, but he was still looking chipper, so Eddie was fine with staying for a while longer. Eddie pulled down the collapsible bathtub from where he’d hung it from command strips the week before. He’d seen it online, his marketing tracker clearly noticing his increased search for baby supplies, and couldn’t resist buying it for his friend. It wouldn’t last Camden more than a year or two, but it would make it easier for Buck to stay in his current place as long as he could since there was no built-in bathtub. He listened to Buck talk to Camden and Christopher while he used the handheld showerhead to fill the tub.

It took far less time to fill the tub than he’d thought it would. So quickly, that he’d forgotten to check the temperature. Turning the water off, he quickly checked if it was too hot and sighed in relief when it was cool enough for Buck to plop the toddler right in.

“Bath’s good to go,” Eddie told his friend as he emerged from the bathroom, “Do you want us to stay to help out?”

“I think I've got it,” Buck said, looking only a little less confident than he sounded, “The nurses walked me through it at the hospital.” Eddie couldn’t do anything but nod. Part of him wanted to call Buck out, and insist on staying to help, but knowing Buck needed to know that he could do it on his own. 

“You call me if you need anything,” he insisted, grabbing the other man’s shoulder to make sure he listened, “I don’t care what time it is. You call me.” With his hand on Buck’s shoulder, he swore he could feel the eye roll from the other man.

“I promise,” Buck told him, before hiking his dirty toddler higher on his hip and earning a tired giggle from the little boy, “But, now I need this little guy clean and off to bed.”

“And I need to do the same for mine,” Eddie told him, “I’ll see you at the station day after tomorrow?”

“Definitely.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Quarantine is still kicking my butt, so I haven't been writing as much. Fingers crossed I'll be posting again soon! Enjoy!!

Buck scrunched his nose up at the peach in his hand, debating whether the extra fifty cents a pound for organic was worth it. A glance at Camden proved that the toddler was absorbed in the toys Buck had attached to the cart cover, so he pulled out his phone to look up the year’s dirty dozen. It had been two weeks since he’d been able to bring his son home, and it had been a steep learning curve. He’d never been more thankful for his family. Especially Bobby and Athena. Everyone had stepped up and offered to help whenever he needed them, but Athena and Bobby had truly begun to take the place of his parents. He hadn’t spoken to his parental units in years, and he certainly hadn’t told them about his son.

Peaches ended up being on the dirty dozen list, so Buck marked it off on his list and took a second to wiggle one of the toys Camden was staring at. The action earned him a giggle and he shifted the cart over a little so the aisle was clear, allowing him to take more time selecting his fruit.

“Hey Buck.” The firefighter turned at the sound of his name and felt his blood run cold. Regan Shaw was standing in front of him with a smile he would have called soft if he hadn’t already known what she was capable of, “Long time no see. How are you doing?” 

Buck had no clue what she was planning, but he couldn’t care less. He didn’t know if his bulk was blocking Camden from her view, or if she was just so focused on him that she just hadn’t seen him yet. It made him instinctively make him glance back at his son to remind himself that he was there, and safe. Unfortunately, it drew her attention to the fact that he was there. A shudder passed through him at how quickly her face changed from mildly seductive to a grimace of fury, “They gave him to you!” Buck didn’t wait any longer than snapping a picture of her before he spun back around and moved for customer service as fast as his long legs could carry him. Camden’s squeals of glee at the fast movements for once didn’t lift his father’s mood. His hands were shaking too much to bring up Athena’s contacts, so he simply clutched his phone tightly as he moved.

“Good morning sir!” The young woman at the cash register greeted cheerfully, “How can I help you?”

“Can you call the security guard please?” he asked glancing around to see if she had followed him. Something in his voice must have conveyed his fear because she sent one of the other workers off immediately with a slight frown. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, and Buck couldn’t stop the slightly hysterical giggle that emerged from him.

“Not really,” he admitted, but simply shook his head when she frowned even more. He set his phone down so he could try to physically shake the tremors from his hands and prayed that the security guard would arrive soon.

“Is everything alright sir?” A sigh of mild relief punched out of Buck at the sight of the uniformed man that usually guarded the entrance. The young firefighter shook his head again and shakily pulled up the picture he’d taken of Regan to show him. The man looked at the photo, clearly taking the time to memorize the face, and then the next photo Buck pulled up. It was a copy of the restraining order.

“I have a restraining order against this woman to keep her away from my son,” Buck explained, “and she just came up to me.” The security guard nodded and took a small step closer.

“Which aisle did you see her in?”

“Produce,” Buck told him, happy the man was taking it seriously and not brushing it off, “by the peaches.”

“Okay,” the man told him kindly, and Buck had a fleeting thought that the man reminded him of Bobby, “I’m going to see if I can find her and escort her out, do you want us to call the police?”

“I can,” Buck assured him, “My mom’s a police sergeant.” Buck blurted it out before he could even really process it, but it felt right. The man nodded and headed off into the aisles. Camden’s fussing pulled him back out of his head, and he looked down to see the toddler reaching out to him with a plaintive look on his face. The father swept him up with a tight smile, internally preening at the quiet ‘awww’ the girl at the customer service counter let out. Buck sagged a little when Camden immediately clutched onto his shirt with an iron fist and tried to meld into his father’s chest. It was clear that the sensitive toddler had sensed the tension around him and was reacting to it.

“I’ve got you monkey,” Buck assured him as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head, “You’re safe.” He finally managed to press Athena’s contact information and put the phone to his ear to wait for her to pick up. Once she did, Buck didn’t let the woman finish her greeting before he started talking.

“Athena, she’s here,” he blurted out as soon as the call connected. Thankfully, the woman didn;t ask for clarification and immediately snapped into action. Buck could hear the sirens flip on, and let out a sigh of relief that she was on her way.

“Where are you?”

“The Whole Foods near my place,” Buck told her. Everyone at the station had teased him about being a suburban soccer mom when he’d started shopping there, but Buck hadn’t found anywhere else with as much produce variety.

“I’m less than a mile away,” Athena told him, “Are you comfortable staying where you are?”

“Yeah,” Buck told her, finally relaxing just a little now that he knew she was on her way, “I’m at the customer service desk, and the security guard went to look for her.”

“Nice job Buckley,” Buck could feel his heart rate drop as she spoke and he continued to sway slightly, “Are you okay with me hanging up so I can report in.”

“I am,” Buck assured her, “I’ll see you soon?”

“In just a few minutes baby,” Athea assured him, and it was enough to let him finally end the conversation. 

“Did you manage to get everything you needed?” The young woman at the counter asked him as soon as he hung up the phone. He looked at her in confusion until she pointed at the cart.

“Umm,” Buck stared at the items in the cart, too flustered to even remember what he was supposed to get, “I was looking at peaches.” Buck felt Camden’s head perk up at the mention of peaches. Bobby’s peach and cauliflower puree had quickly become the toddler’s favorite, causing the little boy to get excited at the mere mention of the word peach.

“That’s too cute,” the young woman at the counter said. Buck glanced at her nametag finally and tried to commit her name, Mari, to memory. “Anything else? I can have one of our associates grab it for you, so you can wait for your mom here.” Buck had to fight back the tears that started to build at her offer and just nodded.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. He finally remembered the list in his pocket, and handed it over to her. She made quick work of confirming everything that was in his cart before she handed the list off to another worker. Based on the understanding look the young man gave him, he figured Mari had told him the situation.

“Buck!” Athena’s voice finally brought a feeling of complete security and he felt himself sag a little, “You okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Buck told her, only to be met with an unimpressed look that had his defenses flagging, “I’m better now. I was worried she would start a scene and say I kidnapped him or something. I have copies of the custody papers and the restraining orders, but what if she grabbed him and people believed her. She could grab him and be gone before I had a chance to get him back. What if-”

“Baby, breathe,” Athena took another step forward until she could put her hands on his shoulders, “Try not to focus on what-ifs. I’ll take your statement, talk to security to see if they have anything on camera and get someone to slap the cuffs on her. Okay.” The firefighter nodded, pulling Camden a little closer when he shifted. It wasn’t until he looked down that he saw his boy was reaching for Athena. He reined him back in again, knowing the woman was on duty, and was rewarded with a serious toddler glare. The sight of such a grumpy pout on his normally giggly boy made him burst out laughing, which set Camden off as well. He could see Athena rolling her eyes at them, but he could tell there was affection hidden in the gesture.

“Sir?” Buck turned away from Athena to look at the returned security guard, “I don’t think she’s in the store anymore.”

“There’s no sign of her?” Athena’s question brought the man’s attention back to the officer.

“Not that I can see,” the security guard told her, “We have the cameras in the security office.”

“Lead the way,” Athena told him before she turned back to Buck, “You coming?” Buck glanced at his cart, then at Mari, unsure of what to do with the knowledge that there was still someone gathering groceries for him. Thankful, Mari could clearly see his uncertainty and jumped into the conversation.

“We’ll ring everything up while you finish in the security office,” she assured him as she came around the desk to push his cart over to an empty register, “When you’re done, we can check you out.” It was another simple gesture that had Buck tearing up a little.

“Thank you ma’am,” Athena told the younger woman when it was clear that Buck was overwhelmed with everything. The firefighter nodded at the helpful young woman and quickly followed his pseudo mother to the security office.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Unfortunately, a car drove into my office while I was there and seriously injured my co-worker. It has definitely put a damper on my creativity for a bit, but I will try to update a little more regularly.

Buck felt safe for the first time since he’d seen Regan, and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was Athena’s presence or the fact that they were all ensconced in the security office. The first guard that had helped him had made his way back to the front door, leaving Athena to fill in the second security officer sitting in front of the camera. For his part, Buck kept his focus on the toddler in his lap. The time that passed was hard for Buck to track, it could have been five seconds, five minutes or even 5 minutes and he wouldn't have been able to tell you for sure how long the police sergeant spoke to the guard before turning to him.

“How you holding up baby?” she asked him softly, her police persona slipping for a moment to let her mothering instinct take center stage.

“Fine,” Buck blurted before wilting under Athena’s disbelieving look, “I’m okay, I guess. Just a little shaken up.”

“This was the first time you saw her?” Buck bit his lip, unsure if he wanted to tell Athena everything or if she would think he was as crazy as he felt. Clearly, she could tell that there was something on his mind because she raised an eyebrow, “Buck?” The firefighter sighed and used his free hand to rub his forehead.

“I thought I saw her outside of my apartment last week,” Buck admitted, “But it was only for a split second and when I turned for a better look, she wasn’t there. I figured I was just being paranoid.”

“Do you remember what day that was?” Athena wrote everything down in her notebook, and Buck just shrugged his shoulder.

“Wednesday,” he told her, shifting Camden a little higher on his chest now that he was more comfortable knowing that Regan wasn’t in the store, “I was getting off a shift and ran home to shower before going to Maddie’s for dinner. She was watching this monkey.” Camden smiled at the nickname Buck had given him, and clapped excitedly.

“I’ll have someone check for cameras around your place to see if she was actually there,” Athena told him. 

“Found her,” the associate nearly shouted, before blushing when he realized Athena and Buck were staring at him. Camden was even looking at him with a bewildered tilt to his head that Buck knew all too well, “Sorry.” Athena moved forward until she could see the screen, while Buck slid in just a little behind her. He could see Regan approach him on the screen, and he briefly wondered about the fact that she didn't seem surprised to see him.

“That is not the look of a woman surprised to see an ex,” Athena pointed out wryly, making Buck shudder at the idea of being followed. 

“She may have seen him in another aisle and followed him,” the associate pointed out, “I’ll see if I can find where she came in and follow her from there.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Athena told him, “and if we could get a copy of the video as well.” A tug on his shirt had Buck’s attention returning to the toddler in his grip, who appeared to be quickly losing interest in what was going on around them. Buck hadn’t thought to grab the diaper bag that had been in his cart, or the seat cover, so he didn’t have any toys to distract the little boy.

“Thena,” Buck called out quietly to get her attention, “Can we do my statement later? I need to get this little monster home before he gets too grumpy.” He knows Athena understands the short patience of toddlers, and hopes she’ll be able to bend the rules a little.

“Of course,” Athena told him, “But I think you should stay somewhere else for a few days. At least until we can get all the evidence together.”

“I think I can defend myself against her,” Buck scoffed, then almost immediately regretted the words when he remembered fleeing from the area as soon as Regan had appeared.

“Not if she shows up with a gun,” the police sergeant pointed out, making him feel even better about fleeing the scene. He had no idea what the woman was capable of doing to him, considering what she had done to her own son, “At least for tonight. What happened today should be enough to have her bail revoked and put her right back in a cell until her trial. Especially if we can prove she's been having around your apartment.”

“I have to take my groceries home and pack some stuff for the two of us,” Buck told her, “but I can call Eddie or Maddie to see if they’re okay with two house guests for the night.”

“I’ll meet you at your place to finish getting your statement before you head out,” Athena assured him, “It shouldn’t take too long here.” Buck nodded and swung Camden up with him as he stood.

“Thanks Mama,” he whispered, a little worried at how the woman would take him using the honorific for the first time. The smile she sent him was small, but he knew her well enough to know that it was practically her version of beaming while in uniform.

“Go get your groceries,” she told him, leaning in to tickle Camden’s newly plumping belly with another small smile, “I’ll meet you at your place soon.”

“Yes ma’am,” Buck said with a goofy salute that he wasn’t entirely sure he pulled off in his still anxious state, but it got him the eye-roll he was looking for. Being told that Regan had most likely already left the store wasn’t enough to keep him from scanning the immediate area as he made his way back over to the customer service desk.

“Hi!” Mari greeted him brightly as he approached the desk. Everything that had been in his cart was neatly packed into the bags he’d brought, “We got everything rung up for you, and our manager threw in an extra ten percent off for you.”

“Thank you,” Buck told her honestly, "for everything." The saved money was nice, but he was more grateful for how much help the employees had been. They had solved his problems while he’d been too panicked to think straight. 

"Don't mention it," Mari told him with an honest smile, "I'm just glad I could help. Let's get you all checked out."

The transaction went smoothly, with Buck only flinching a little at the total, and headed out to his Jeep. The manager had been nice enough to spare an employee to help Buck out to his car, who loaded the groceries in the back while Buck got Camden secured. Someone watching his back helped lower his anxiety that Regan would be out there, waiting to try and do something to him or Camden. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he would do anything to protect his boy, but Athena had been right. Size was no protection against a bullet. Once he was safely on the road, Buck called Eddie and put the phone on speaker.

"Did you fall in the shower again," Eddie asked as soon as the call connected. Buck blushed at the reminder, the drama of Regan momentarily forgotten.

"I did not fall in the shower," Buck reminded him, "I heard Camden waking up from his nap and tripped getting out, but I caught myself."

"You ripped the towel rack off the wall," Eddie laughed. Buck could hear Chris laughing in the background and he couldn’t help but smile. Despite the embarrassment of causing damage to his loft, Eddie and Chris spending time there while the spackle set was a good memory, "Did you break something else I need to fix?" The question brought Buck back down to reality and he huffed out a breath.

"Nothing's broken," Buck told him, "but I need a favor."

"What’s up?"

"Camden and I need a place to stay for a couple of days. You and Chris up for a couple of guests?

“Of course Buck,” Eddie told him, but Buck could hear the confusion in his voice, “What’s wrong with the loft?”

“Nothing,” Buck used his free hand to rub the back of his head in a self-soothing gesture, “It’s just... Camden’s mom might be stalking us."

"Where are you? Are you safe? Of course you're safe, you're talking to me. What happened?"

"I'm safe," Buck assured him, "I'm on my way back to the loft. She came up to me at Whole Foods, and she did not like the fact that I had Camden."

"Stupid bi...scuit," Buck bit back the laugh that wanted to burst out at Eddie’s choice of words to cover the swear he wanted to let out, "I'll drop Chris off at Abuela’s and meet you at your place."

"You don't have to-"

"Packing for you and Camden will be faster with both of us," Eddie pointed out, "and I want you there as little as possible."

"Athena said needs to get my statement," Buck told him, "She said she'd meet me at the loft."

"Then we'll wait for her. That way you aren't alone if she shows up."

"Thanks man," Buck breathed out, some of the tension leaving his shoulders as he pulled into his parking spot, "I appreciate it. I'm parking now, so I've gotta get the little man inside."

"Call me if you need me," Eddie told him, "and I'll see you soon."

"Sounds good." The firefighter hung up, feeling a little safer knowing he and Camden had somewhere safer to stay for a little while, "All right monkey. Let's get you inside."


End file.
